Italian Latte
by Manusia Curut
Summary: [PUBLISH ULANG] Pertemuanku dan orang paling TEME yang kutahu di tengah hujan pada tanggal 14 Februari, hari valentine. /Typo(s), New Chara dan sepertinya banyak sekali hal aneh di dalamnya, gak jago bikin summary, langsung baja aja!/ P.S : "Aku pernah belajar Belly Dance". Pffthhh... "HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


**Italian Latte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POST ULAAAANG!, ya ampun curut salah post!, malu setengah mati!, CURUT MINTA MAAF! *bowbowbow***

**Curut tadi update di jam genting jadi buru-buru, dan jadinya begitu. Curut minta maaf, oleh karena itu, fic ini curut publish ulang. ini akan menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk curut *mengepalkan tangan***

**Ini Oneshot pertama curut, enjoy!**

**Onegaishimas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebagai seorang remaja putri, aku telah menghabiskan 15 tahun kehidupanku dengan kebodohan yang menyenangkan. Tetapi, aku juga telah melewati 15 kali valentine dalam kehiduanku tanpa seorang PASANGAN, atau bahasa mudahnya PACAR.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. Terimakasih banyak atas karyamu yang luar biasa sensei!**

**Cerita ini adalah karya saya sendiri**

**Pairing : Ummh… Tebak sendiri!**

**Friendship, School Life, etc.**

**CURUT MINTA MAAF LAGI KARENA KESALAHAN TEKNIS YANG TERJADI SEBELUMNYAAAAA!**

**So, READY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

* * *

Entah mengapa, jaket tebal berbulu yang aku kenakan di tubuh kecilku ini tidak terasa hangat sama sekali.

Aku menyeruput sedikit minuman hangatku yang sejak tadi hanya diletakan di atas meja kayu bermotif sulur-sulr tumbuhan yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Aku sudah memesan minuman ini kurang sebih selama 25 menit yang lalu tetapi aku baru meminumnya sekarang.

Aneh.

Selain jaket tebal favoritku ini sama sekali tidak terasa hangat, kini minuman favoritku juga tidak memiliki rasa semanis biasanya. Maksudku-bukan rasa dari minuman ini berkurang, tetapi kesan minuman ini saat mengalir melewati kerongkonganku ini sangat berbeda. Terasa begitu hambar.

Kebosanan akut nan membunuh menyerangku dan membuatku merasa … ehem, Bodoh?, entahlah aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bodoh dari biasanya. Aku memang bodoh, tetapi bukan bodoh seperti ini. Maksudku-ini perasaan bodoh yang lebih bodoh dari tingkat tetinggi bodoh. Tunggu. Apa kalian mengerti apa maksud pernyataanku mengenai bodoh di atas?

Aha.

Pasti tidak.

Menjadi seorang remaja itu rumit, ayolah bung!, siapa yang membuat pernyataan fase remaja adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan?, menurutku fase remaja adalah fase paling payah dalam kehidupan manusia.

Mungkin kalian tahu, sebagian besar masalahku sama dengan remaja lainnya. Masalah persahabatan, perjodohan, pertentangan, pebedaan pendapat, emosi yang membludak, perdebatan, pekerjaan rumah yang jumlah sudah tak terkira-blablabla. Sungguh, itu sangatlah memuakan.

Dan yang menurutku paling memuakan adalah, masalah yang sangat sepele.

Percintaan.

Kau tahu?, hanya dengan sedikit bibit manis cinta yang membuat kita bergentangungan padanya dapat menimbulkan permasalahan besar yang dapat menghancurkan hal-hal penting, seperti persahabatan, hubungan orang lain, kepercayaan satu sama lain dan- yang terakhir aku tidak mau menyebutkannya.

Air hujan turun dengan cukup deras di luar, dan aku hanya melihat tetes-tetes air dingin itu jatuh dan menempel di kaca café. Mengapa aku berada di café?, karena aku tidak mau berada di dalam rumah saat ini. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini, _Oniisan_ sedang berada di rumah dan memperbudak adik-adiknya yang tidak bersalah, dan aku merupakan salah satunya. Bisa dibilang bahwa aku melarikan diri dari belenggu siksaan _Oniisan_.

Angin hujan sudah dingin dan aku memilih tempat aling tidak nyaman di dalam café ini. Aku memilih sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kaca dan berada tepat dibawah pendingin udara yang menyala. Mengapa tidak pindah ke kursi lain?, karena kursi lain sudah terisi penuh.

Angin dingin memang membunuhku secara perlahan, tetapi ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak berpindah ke café lain. Café ini memiliki suasana yang sangat nyaman. Bau vanilla manis menyebar ke seantero café dan membuat perasaan siapapun menjadi tenang. Musik mellow manis juga diputarkan dengan volume pelan yan nyaman di dengar oleh seluruh pengunjung. Pemilik café ini sengaja membuat keadaan café-nya nyaman agar kami bisa tetap berada di tempat ini untuk jangka waktu yang lebih lama.

Keadaan café yang penuh tidak berarti café ini begitu riuh dan berisik. Café ini terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi. Kurasa kini banyak orang tengah dalam keadaan buyar konsentrasi, atau mungkin berada dalam kegalauan akut, tetapi ada beberapa diantaranya juga yang terlihat begitu bahagia karena duduk bersama pasangannya. Pantas saja mereka bahagia.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari.

Hari kasih sayang.

Hari _Valentine._

Andai aku bisa memiliki pasangan yang dapat menemaniku dan mengusir jauh kebosanan membunuh dari diriku ini. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku sudah terlanjur menyebarkan Image diriku sebagai seorang remaja perempuan absurd yang gila komik. Image permpuan yang tidak didambakan oleh satu pun remaja laki-laki di muka bumi ini.

Aku pun terlarut dalam dunia lamunanku sendiri.

_KRING!_

Lonceng kecil manis yang sengaja di asang di bagian depan pintu itu berbunyi cukup nyaring dan menandakan bahwa ada seorang pelanggan lagi datang ke tempat ini. Pelanggan yang baru masuk itu menengok kearah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk, tetapi apa daya. Café ini sudah penuh. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali degngan hal itu.

Tanpa kusadari, pelanggan yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan menemukan diriku yang tengah memperhatikan kaca yang memperlihatkan keadaan di luar café dengan sangat jelas.

_Syukurlah…_

Pelanggan itu tersenyum manis dan berjalan medekat kearah mejaku.

_Tep…Tep… Tep…_

Suara sepatunya terdengar semakin keras karena ia semakin dekat denganku, sampai akhirnya kini ia berdiri tepat di depan mejaku.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk denganmu?, meja yang lain sudah penuh…"ucapnya sopan.

"…"

"Permisi?"

"…"

"Oh _Kami-sama,_ apa orang ini tuli"

"…"

"Pemisi, boleh aku duduk denganmu?"

"…"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena aku terlalu larut dalam lamunan imajinasiku yang kini tengah terbang bebas di udara (Asal kau tahu, sekarang aku tengah memikirkan seekor kuda Unicorn bersayap)

Orang itu naik pitam. Mungkin sebagian dari dirinya merasa marah dan tersinggung karena diabaikan dengan begitu mudahnya. Terutama lagi, kini dirinya tengah diabaikan oleh seorang perempuan paling aneh di angkatannya.

BRAAAK!

Ia marah dan memukul meja dengan sangat kencang. Sebagian besar pengunjung terkejut dan berdiri atau sekedar menengok ke arah meja kami karena menimbulkan suara berisik yang menganggu ketenangan mereka.

Aku yang tengah melamun pun terkejut seketika. Minuman hangat yang tadi kupesan untuk menemani acara bosanku itu pun terjatuh dan gelas dari minuman itu pecah berkeping-keping, itu artinya minumanku tumpah.

Aku yang tengah melamun dan merasa terganggu pun akhirnya juga ikut naik pitam. Aku segera menysun kata-kata kasar untuk menuntut perbuatannya itu padaku karena mengganggu acara melamunku. Tetapi semuanya aku urungkan ketika melihat fisik oarng yang baru saja memukul mejaku.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar, entahlah 172 sampai 173 sentimeter, berkulit puti, berambut merah terang … menderita Hetrocomia di matanya … bermuka datar te-tetapi menyeramkan….

Akashi Seijuuro

OH YA TUHAN, AMPUNI DOSAKU SEKARANG JUGA KARENA AKU SUDAH BERHADAPAN DENGAN SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUURO.

Aku memang tidak mengenalnya begitu dekat, tetapi aku tahu semua hal buruk yang berhubungan dengannya. Mata hetrocomia, bersifat sombong, ia bilang semua perkataannya absolute, tidak ada yang boleh merendahkannya, kapten tim basket sekolahku sekarang, Rakuzan, dan-Psikopat?

"A-aaa…"

"Apa?" ucapnya pendek. Kedua Iris menyeramkannya itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatku merinding di saat itu juga. "Kau takut denganku?"

"A-aanu…"

"Biar aku tanyakan sekali lagi, boleh aku duduk bersamamu di sini?"

Apa?

Aku hanya ternganga sesaat dan memandangnya dengan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh lolos dariku jika belum menjawab pertanyaan mutlak dariku"

Gigiku bergelemetuk kencang dan rasa gugup serta grogi menyerangku dalam tempo waktu yang begitu singkat. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan membuatku ingin berpura-pura pingsan saat ini agar dapat lari dari keadaan ini.

Tidak ada yang boleh lolos dariku jika belum menjawab pertanyaa mutlak dariku…

Oh benar, Aku tidak akan bisa lolos saat ini…

"Jawab pertanyaanku" Katanya dingin dengan suara pelan.

_Iya… Tidak… Iya… Tidak… Iya… Tidak… Iya… Tidak…_

"I-iya"

Tunggu.

Apa? Tunggu, ka- kata itu terlepas begitu saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu!, ya ampun itu murni ketidak sengajaan!

Akashi mengulum senyum dingin. "Terimakasih", ia pun menarik kursi yang langsung berhadap-hadapan denganku.

OH YA TUHAN ITU TIDAK DISENGAJAAAA!, bagus, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku dapat mengusir psikopat berkepribadian ganda ini dari kursiku?

Ayo otak, berputarlah!, carilah sebuah ide brilliant untuk situasi ini!

Ide kosong.

Sial.

Dengan mood yang hancur begitu saja, aku menarik kursi café itu perlahan dan duduk di atasnya.

"Ada satu hal lagi, jatuhnya minuman itu bukanlah tanggung jawabku-"

_Sudah menjatuhkan minuman orang, tidak mau tanggung jawab lagi..._

"-tetapi karena kau sudah membolehkanku duduk di sini, akan kutraktir satu minuman dan mungkin satu kue"

"Itu namanya sama saja kau bertanggung jawab!" ceplosku sepat. Upss…, kesalahan fatal. Dengan segera aku menutup muluku dengan kedua tanganku erat. Aku telah menceploskan kata-kata tidak sopan pada anak pemilik perusahaan Akashi corp. Akashi menyeritkan alisnya dan membentuk beberapa kerutan kecil di dahinya. "Apa itu menjadi masalah?"

"E-eh… bu-bukan…. A-anu…"

Oh ya ampun, sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang yang seperti ini?

"Kau terlihat canggung" Akashi melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakan jaket itu di senderan kursi café. "Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan terebih dahulu. Kau tahu, itu lebih baik. Aku tidak suka jika lawan bicaraku terlihat lemah di hadapanku. Maksudku, semua orang itu memang lemah kecuali aku"

_SUDAH NUMPANG KURSI ORANG TETAP SAJA YA KAU SOMBONG, ADA YANG PUNYA CUTTER?!_

Perlahan, Akashi menjulurkan tangannya kedepan sebagai tanda berkenalan. "Akashi Seijuuro"

Aku sudah tahu namamu…

" A-aku Anbo" ucapku singkat.

Akashi brdeham pelan. "Aku sudah tahu namamu"

_LALU UNTUK APA KITA BERKENALAN HAH?!_

Beberapa urat emosiku lepas kendali. Rasanya aku benar-benar hendak memukul kepalanya sampai terbentuklah keajaiban dunia, benjol berbentuk es-krim 3 scoop di kepala seorang anak penguasaha terkenal. Setelah itu, aku akan merayakannya dengan cara berkeliling kota Kyoto degan cara handstand (Jika aku bisa…)

"Kau bisa memanaggilku Akashi-kun atau apapun"

"Baiklah" terimaku dengan beberapa perempatan merah muncul di dahiku.

Orang ini datang membawa masalah…

Hujan diluar bukannya semakin mereda, tetapi sebaliknya. Semakin lama hujan bertambah semakin deras. Air turun ke dataran bumi dengan kapasitas air yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tak lama, datanglah seorang pelayan manis berpakaian seragam tempatnya bekerja yang menawarkan makanan dan seorang lagi yang membersihkan serpihan kaca dan beling dari gelas yang dipecahkan oleh Akashi.

"Selamat sore kalian pasangan manis-"

" uuh...Maaf kami bukan pasangan" potongku cepat dengan memberikan tatapan aneh. Akashi yang tengah duduk terdiam kini melihat kearahku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Permisi?" ulang sang pelayan manis itu dengan maksud baik.

"Kami bukan pasangan, aku pastikan akan hal itu" Akash kini ikut dalam perbincangan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat silang. "Kami bukan pasangan kekasih"

_Bukannya bukan… tetapi belum…_

Sang pelayan terlihat terkejut. "E-eeh?!, benarkah?, sayang sekali. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat manis, pasti cocok jika menjadi seorang pasangan"

Aku dan Akashi saling bertatapan heran. "E-eh.., Benarkah?" ucapku berusaha berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu" Akashi menimpali basa-basiku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa peduli dengan hal itu? Otakmu kan isinya perlakuan manusia psikopat se-"

Aku salah berbicara lagi…

Dengan suksesnya, Akashi memberiku _death glare_ mematikan. Aku hanya berharap kini ia tidak meng-_Ankle Brake_ kakiku. "Kami tidak pacaran dan jangan karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine anda menjadi mencocok-cocokan orang atau kau akan kuhancurkan"

Sang pelayan kini merinding sampai berdisko ria. "A-aah baiklah…, Ka-kalian mau pesan apa?" Sang pelayan terlihat mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aku akan pesan Hot _Vanilla Latte_ dan satu potong kue _blueberry cheese cake_, kau Anbo?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku akan pesan _Choco la_-"

"Oh ya tuhan, kau tidak bosan meminum minuman manis yang memuakan itu?" potong Akashi. "Aku tidak akan membayarimu minuman jika kau memesan minuman itu lagi"

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak lucu"

"Siapa bilang aku sedang melucu?"

"Ti-tidak ada"

"Ya sudah, aah pelayan jangan tulis _Choco Latte_ itu. Ganti dengan _Italian Latte_"

"Baiklah" sang pelayan mencoret tulisan Choco Latte di buku note catatan dimana ia mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang mengatur minumanku?"

Akashi memandangku kosong. "Aku _Absolute_. Semua perkataanku mutlak dan tidak ada orang yang boleh menentangku"

Oh tuan algojo, segeralah cabut nyawa manusia sepertiga psikopat ini sekarang juga, aku sudah sangat muak.

"Aku pesan kue _melted Choco lava_" terusku dengan suara kesal akibat ulah dari kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang kini duduk tepat di depanku dengan seenaknya.

"Baiklah, biar aku ulang. satu _Vanilla latte_, satu B_lueberry cheese cake_, satu _Italian latte_ dan satu M_elted choco lava_" ulang sang pelayan dengan wajah manis. "Nikmati waktu kalian!, dan ingat ini hari valentine!"

"Bisakah anda tidak perlu berbicara tentang valentine?, sunggu itu sangatlah memuakan" kataku dengan suara yang terkesan kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Akashi memandangiku dengan tatapan lain. Sang pelayan pun melangkah pergi sambil terikik geli melihat aku dan Akashi yang masih terduduk di kursi yang sama.

"Anbo, apa kau sangat menyukai rasa coklat?" Akashi bertanya dengan suara rendah.

Aku yang masih melihat kepergian pelayang dengan bibir dimonyongkan itu segera beralih pandangan ke arah Akashi yang masih terduduk tenang di tempatnya. "Ya" ucappku pendek sebagai jawaban.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Berarti kita berbeda, sejak kecil aku lebih suka rasa asin dibandingkan rasa manis"

"Benarkah? Orang seperti Akashi menyukai rasa asin?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan dengan cara menggerakan pelana kepalanya ke arah atas dan bawah.

"Apa kau suka menyemil garam?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau suka rasa asin, apa kau selalu menghabiskan garam di dapur rumahmu untuk kau makan sendri"

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin aku lakukan padaku"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tidak terlalu tinggi. "Aku hanya bertanya, itu karena kakakku juga suka rasa asin dan terkadang ia menghabiskan satu plastic garam untuk ia cemili"

"Sungguh?"

"Ia aku benar!, jika tidak percaya lihatlah foto ini!" aku segera menyodorkan handphone lipatku pada Akashi dan memperlihatkan foto itu padanya. Di foto itu, _Oniisan_ tengah terbaring di kasurnya sambil menjilat-jliati bungkus plastic garam.

Akashi tersenyum kecil dan menahan tawanya.

Tunggu, Akashi tertawa?

"Itu konyol. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu"

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh?"

"Aku pernah melakukannya sekali dalam hidupku"

Aku membelalak kaget. "SUNGGUH?!". Akashi mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

"KAU MELAKUKAN APA?!"

Akashi menatap jendela. "Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Hanya berdua"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengangguk cepat. Rasa penasaranku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seorang Akashi melakukan hal bodoh?, pffthh… kukira itu sebuah kemustahilan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" ulang Akashi.

"Oh ya tuhan, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya aku percaya padamu, tetapi sudalah. Aku akan menceritakannya" Kata Akashi akhirnya dengan penuh kepasrahan. Akashi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat denganku. "Aku akan memberitahumu lewat bisikanku"

"Mengapa kau harus memberi tahukannya secara bisik-bisik"

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku ini-"

"_Absolute_. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Baiklah aku akan mendekat agar kau bisa membisikannya"

Akashi menghela nafas. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan memasang pendengaran telingaku dalam keadaan terbaik. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan hal penting ini. Perlahan, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga sebelah kananku. Aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya begitu dekat denganku. Rasa hangat membuat sebagian telingaku terasa sedikit tergelitik.

"Aku…"

_DEGDEGDEGDEG_

"Pernah…"

_DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG_

"Menari _Belly dance*_…"

PFFTHHHH...

"HWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA….. OH YA TUHAAAAAAN…. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Akashi menghela nafas pasrah dengan keadaan. "Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini"

Oh ya tuhan, seorang AKASHI SEIJUURO menari _Belly Dance_?, ohh ya ampuun! Aku membayangakan dirinya menggunakan pakaian berwarna kuning cerah dengan rumbai-rumbai bergemericing yang menggelikan, lalu ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku saat ini.

"Sudah hentikan" Ucap Akashi yang sekarang terlihat sedikit rona pipinya akibat dari malu yang ia tahan. Kenyataan yang tidak dapat membuat kotak tertawa seseorang habis.

"HAAHAH… OH YA TUHAAN, KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH?! HAHAHA" Aku kembali melanjutkan tawaku hingga seorang pelayan mebawakan semua pesanan kami. Perlahan sang pelayan yang sama meletakan kue-kue hangat yang dapat menggoda selera seluruh umat manusia itu di atas meja kayu. Minuman hangat pesanan kami yang diletakan di atas cangikr putih dengan motif sulur yang senada dengan meja café itu juga diletakan.

"Ini pesanannya" Sang pelayan tersenyum manis. "Jika ada pesanan lagi, silahkan panggil aku saja, dan mengapa teman perempuanmu ini terus tertawa seperti oraang aneh?"

"HWAHAHAHA"

"Aku hanya menceritakan sedikit lelucon tidak lucu padanya" Ujar Akashi yang kini mendorong pelan kue _Choco Lava_ milikku ke hadapanku.

"Kau bilang lelucon tidak lucu tetapi teman perempuanmu ini sampai tertawa tidak berhenti. Sepertinya lelucon itu cukup lucu, bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Akashi memberi _Death Glare_ pada sang pelayan perempuan. "Kau cari mati ya?"

Sang pelayan kembali merinding disko untuk kedua kalinya. "E-eeh tidak, selamat menikmati makanannya!" sang pelayan pun kabur dengan kecepatan 200 kilometer per jam.

"Anbo hentikan itu sudah tidak lucu lagi" Kata Akashi. "Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya"

"Haha… iyaiya… Haha…."

_Pinggul Akashi bergerak cepat…_

"HWAHAHAHAHA!"

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Setelah diriku ini dengan puas mentertawakan Akashi dengan puas, aku mulai mengaduk pelan minuman hangat pilihan Akashi itu. Aku rasa, aku harus mencatat kejadian ini di buku kecilku ini. Aku akan memastikan kejadian ini tidak akan hilang dari memoriku dan ikut memenuhi jurnal hidupku.

Akashi menyedot pelan _Vanilla Latte_-nya yang terlihat sudah mulai hangat. Wajahnya menujukan ketenangan yang begitu damai, walaupun masih tersisisa sedikit rona merah muda di kedua bagian pipinya. Satu catatan lagi, aku berhasil membuat Akashi Blushing.

"Mengapa kau memilihkanku minuman ini dan melarangku untuk meminum minumanku yang biasa?"

Akashi berhenti menyedot _Vanilla Latte-_nya "Kukira mencoba suatu hal yang baru merupakan suatu hal yang baik. Lagi pula, tadi sebelum aku duduk di sini, aku melihat dirimu tidak tertarik dengan minumanmu yng tadi. Minumanmu sebelum minuman yang kupesankan untukmu Choco Latte kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya, kau benar juga"

"Aku memang selalu benar"

"Haaah, kau memang selalu benar"

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Ti-tidaak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku mengerucutkan sedikit bibirku kedepan "Kau sering pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Iya" jawab Akashi singkat. "Dulu _Kaa-san_ sering mengajakku ke sini dan memesankan _Vanilla Latte_ untukku"

"Kapan kau terakhir kau ke sini?"

"Saat masih kelas 5 SD"

" Lama sekali…, mengapa kau tidak kesini bersama _Okaa-san_mu lagi?"

"… _Kaa-san_ sudah tidak ada…"

Ups….

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu…"

Jeda sedepa mengisi waktu kami selama beberapa saat.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, lagi pula aku percaya surga dan aku tau pasti _Kaa-san_ ada di sana"

_Akashi percaya surga? Aku baru tahu…_

"Terlalu banyak bicara membuatku haus, kau yakin kan minuman ini enak?"

"Itu minuman favorit _Kaa-san_ dulu. Tidak mungkin jika itu tidak enak"

"Oh, baguslah jika seperti itu"

Aku menyedot pelan minuman itu. Memang benar, minuman itu terasa begitu nikmat. Rasa manis dan pahitnya coklat membentuk suatu kombinasi yang begitu indah dan membuat hatiu teraa berbunga-bunga. Minuman iitu mengaliir secara perlahan melewati kerongkonganku, dan setiap _mikroinc_i kerongkongan yang dilewati minuman itu membuat diriku semakin merasa hangat.

"I-ini…"

"Rasanya manis bukan?"

"I-iya…"

"Sudah kubilang jika aku selalu benar"

.

.

.

Kami mengobrol selama 3 jam di tepat ini, dan entah sejak kapan, kami berdua mulai menceritakan kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

"Bagaimana caramu begitu hebat dalam bermain basket?"

"Aku sudah mulai bermain basket sejak aku masih kecil, bagaimana dengan dirimu dan komik?"

"Pamanku seorang komikus, ia menuis komik dan diia yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada komik"

.

…Sejak kapan aku sadar bahwa kami berdua memiliki banyak sekali kesaman.

"Horoscopemu Sagitarius?"

"Iya"

"Waaah, kita sama!"

"Bagaimana dengan golongan darahmu?, aku AB"

"KITA SAMA LAGI!"

.

Dan sejak kapan aku mulai sadar bahwa… Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu? Kakaku selalu mendeklarasikan perang bantal denganku"

"Aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tetapi aku ingin tahu"

"Mempunyai seorang kakak itu menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan?"

"Apa kakakmu pernah memperlakukan dirimu seperti seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi?"

"Pernah" ucapku pelan. "Ia pernah melindungiku dari sekelompok kucing. Aku alergi bulu kucing"

.

Yang paling mengejutkan, aku baru tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuuro…

.

Aku kembali menyuapkan potongan kueku yang kini hanya tinggal tersisa setengah dari porsi aslinya. Rasa manis kue itu membuatku bahagia dan rasa coklat manis meleleh di mulutku dengan sempurna.

"Kudengar, tim basket sekolah kita kalah di winter cup kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi yang sebelumnya mengaduk pelan minumannya kini berhenti melakukan tindakan tidak berguna itu dan menatapku tajam.

"sejujurnya aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan hal itu, tetapi karena aku sudah tidak tahu mau berbicara lagi akan aku jelaskan. Itu semua, kekalahan Rakuzan merupakan salahku. Aku terlalu ceroboh"

Aku menatap ke arah minumankuku yang masih cukup banyak. "Oh…, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit hal yang tidak kau sukai dan membuatmu sedih"

"Kata siapa aku sedih?" Akashi menunjukan senyuman manis padaku. Aku terkejut dan mengalihkan pandanganku lagi padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa senang mengalami kekalahan. Kekalahan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang pasti suatu saat akan kalah. Sahabatku di SMP dulu mengajarkanku akan hal itu, dan kini aku baru mengerti" Kini tatapan Akashi berubah menjadi melembut. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pernah merasakan kekalahan?"

"Kekalahan?, aku sangat sering mengalaminya. Bahkan aku selalu kalah dalam berbagai hal, tetapi aku menjadikan kekalahan itu menjadi motivasi diriku untuk dimasa depan nanti. Ya begitulah!"

Akashi terdiam sejenak dan menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"Kau tahu?, aku merasa sangat senang saat ini!" Ujarku memaparkan perasaanku padanya saat ini.

"Benarkah?, apa maksudnya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku kira tahun ini aku akan tetap melewatkan hari Valentine ini dengan kesendirian. Tadinya aku berencana untuk melaksanakan hari valentine dengan menulis surat valentine untuk diriku sendiri yang mungkin nanti isinya 'Selamat hari valentine diriku sendiri', lalu membeli cokelat dan memakannya sendirian di kamarku". Setelah mengutarkannya pada Akashi, aku tertawa kencang.

Akashi tertawa kecil dan diteruskan dengan tawa. "Begitu juga denganku. Aku kira aku akan kembali sendiri di hari kasih sayang ini. Tetapi aku salah, dan ini adalah kedua kalinya aku salah"

Akashi mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya pelan di atas meja. Aku hanya memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah cukup lama, baru aku sadari bahwa Akashi mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya memiliki tujuan. Itu merupakan sandi morse.

_Karena ternyata… aku telah menemui orang yang tepat untuk menghiburku… aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang…_

"Benarkah?!" teriakku kencang di tempat. AKu juga mengetuk-ngetukan sandi morse pada Akashi.

_Siapa?, Beritahu aku!_

Akashi tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengetukan tangannya pada meja.

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu…_

DEEEG…

Jantung berdebar semakin kencang. Dia jatuh cinta… padaku?. Rona merah muda mulai tampak dikedua pipiku.

"Pffthh…. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hah?"

"AKU MENIPUMU BODOH!, AKU HANYA BERGURAU! HAHAHA"

Akashi mentertawai diriku sampai malam tiba.

**[The_End]**

* * *

***Belly dance : untuk yang belum tahu, belly dance adalah tarian yang gerakannya menggerakan pinggul secara berputar atau mungkin menggelepar. Tarian ini biasanya akan dilakukan oleh perempuan dengan pakaian berombe-rombe, tetapi curut pernah liat ada anak laki-laki kecil yang menari belly dance jadi curut dapet ide ini.**

**….**

**Cerita ini tamat dengan tidak elitenya. Oh ya, ini curut post untuk merayakan hari valentine!, hari ini hari kasih sayangkan?**

**Curut minta maaf, bukannya update Fic multichpater yang Home Work malah publish fic oneshot yang gaje ini. Laptop curut sedang rusak dan dalam perbaikan, jadi mau gak mau harus menunggu laptop curut bener lagi. Maafkan curut! *bow***

**Valentine ini, curut akan menghabiskan hari valentine dengan mengerjakan PR yang menumpuk, bagaimana dengan Minnasan?**

**Cengiran yang kelebaran, Manusia Curut**

**(tambahan : Curut mungkin tidak akan update lagi dalam waktu dekat karena curut ada ujian nari yang akan datang sebentar lagi, selain itu, curut juga merupaan salah satu korban K 13)**


End file.
